Let the Flames Begin
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Some say the war will end when the fire dies out, when the cherry blossoms stop falling and when Konoha's hurricane finally ceases to exist.
1. Chapter 1

LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

Some say the war will end when the fire dies out, the cherry blossoms stop falling and the hurricane ceases to exist.

A four shot collection focusing on the primary deaths of three characters and a finale of life after the war. 

Primary Death File: Uchiha Sasuke.

**Chapter 1: Explosions**

'_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion,_

_I pray that you find peace of mind,_

_And I'll find you another time –_

_I'll love you…another time.'_

There was always a kind of velocity involved with waking up and knowing exactly what had happened to you before you fell asleep. Of course, the term sleep being used in the very literal sense. Dead. Or at least, she should have been. Sakura lifted her arm, slowly, heavily off the ground and to her chest where she was impaled by Madara's wood jutsu. She flinched slightly as her fingers skimmed the exact spot, her chest was open to the touch and the hole non-existent. She knew someone must have healed her during the time that she had fallen unconscious. There were no sounds around her. The clearing, where the final stage of the battle was taking place, was deathly quiet. Her lids fluttered before they opened, staring up at the blurry grey-blue sky. Sakura didn't move, she stayed still only breathing and staring up at the sky as if it had some answers for her and once her vision cleared, she knew that it didn't.

To her left, there was a strange gurgling sound. Somehow familiar, it made her turn her stiff neck in the direction. She saw the blood, half-dry yet still wet on the sole of a shoe, closest to her. A katana glinted just a little off. It took her a second to realize she'd seen it before. Memorized its shape in her mind. The Kusanagi blade. Her eyes shot back to the shoe and back to the katana. Sasuke wouldn't leave it behind.

"Sasuke-kun?" she heard herself whisper, a note of desperation to her voice. She was answered with silence that only just made her relax when another gurgle erupted from the body. Sakura shot up so fast that a terrible pain shot through her chest, making her cry out – or maybe it was because of Sasuke, who was staring up at her through dull, dark eyes. As if the light was slowly fading from them.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, crawling closer, her hands glowed green as she placed them on his chest. "You're not supposed to be left behind, here with me. You're the genius, remember? The prodigy."

Sasuke's lids closed and opened slowly, as if he, too, had remembered their Genin days in that moment. "Aa…" he murmured.

"Come on," Sakura said, and laughed weakly. "Naruto's probably waiting for you to make some grand entrance and save him just in time." Sakura told him, tugging on her last drops on chakra. She knew that she couldn't possibly save him with what she had left, but giving up just wasn't an option.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, not expecting an answer, as she clenched her eyes shut, pushing more and more chakra out.

"Just let me go," Sasuke whispered and Sakura's eyes shot open. "No, Sasuke-kun, no. If I just do that, it'll be like suicide. And that's not a very honourable way to go."

"There's nothing honourable about me. Nii-san was the honourable one." He tells her, and then his dark eyes met hers. "I was always meant to die here, Sakura."

"No," Sakura said, shaking her head. "I won't let you." She half-screamed through clenched teeth, the green chakra on her hands was already growing faint but Sakura forced even more out. Sasuke watched blood trickle from her nose, down her lips and teeth and over her chin, dripping down and mixing with his.

"Stop," the words were so weak she wondered how he'd managed to get them out. "You'll die if you don't."

"I don't care." Sakura snapped, her voice sounding pained.

"Thank you…"

Sakura's eyes moved from her hands to his face. "For what?"

"That I can…" he coughed terribly then, blood ran from the corner of his mouth, "be with someone who loves me in the end….I don't feel," again he coughs and Sakura let out a sob, her body wracked with shakes. "so alone." He finished finally.

"Stop it." She cried, looking over his face, Sasuke staring up her, his face almost child-like. "Stop always thanking me. Live, fight and give me something to thank you for." Sakura's chakra began to dim again, but she wouldn't let it, even if she had nothing left, she realized that she would give him her own life if she had to – and she didn't care. A sharp pain ran through her, and she knew that there was nothing left, but she couldn't give up. Not yet. Sasuke couldn't die. A wet hand clutched at hers weakly. She realized with a jolt that her chakra had died, as she stared down at his hand. His blood stained one, matched with hers.

"No…" she whispered, watching their hands shake violently not sure which one of them was shaking more.

"Sakura."

Frantically, her eyes find his. "I forgive you, Sasuke-kun. I never hated you for what happened-"

"Sakura…"

"In fact, I hated myself for-"

"You were the…only one who cared about…me," his body shook hard on his next cough and Sakura knew what was coming. "To…save me…from my darkness." As he stared up at her, she saw his fear in his eyes.

"I won't leave you." She whispered, gripping his hand.  
His lips moved, but no sound slipped from them.

Sakura leaned down pressing her cheek to his. "Sasuke-kun. I'm here. I'm here." She murmured through her tears, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She put her free hand around him, holding him to her. "I won't leave you." She whispered, kissing his cheek again.

"I could have loved you…like that, eventually." His raspy whisper echoed in her ear.

She wasn't sure if he'd only said it for her benefit but it hit her hard. "I would have waited for you for as long as it took, Sasuke-kun."

"Say it again," he hissed into her ear and Sakura looked up at him. His eyes struggled to stay open as they moved over her pale, tear-stained face. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his. "I love you more than anything. If you are by my side I will make sure that you don't regret it, I will make every day more enjoyable and you will be happy. I would do anything for you. That's why…I beg you, please stay here." Sakura screamed the last part through her tears.

"Thank you." And then he let out a rattling breath.

Sakura's head snapped up, but Sasuke was utterly still beneath her.

She froze, gasping in rapid breaths.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him through her tears, setting her free hand on his chest again.

"No, no, no, no…!"

"I'm a medical ninja. I can do this, this is what I trained for. How can I save anyone if…if…" her burry vision found their clasped hands. And for a moment, all she could do was stare. She remembered the first time she saw him, the first time she realized that what she felt was more than a crush – somewhere between the Forest of Death and Orochimaru's attack. Where she'd realize being with him would come with so much darkness and she had made the choice to accept that, to have all of him. When she'd woken up on the bench, his thank you echoing in her ears, exactly as it did now. To the first time she saw him, so high above them, a dark silhouette that she instinctively knew was him. His eyes the moment that he'd grabbed her throat, how, for a second – they'd searched her face before he aimed to strike. The way he'd looked at her almost proudly when the seal appeared on her forehead. To his almost confession of eventually.

Sakura screamed, a long, horrible, painful sound filling the clearing that seemed to go on and on. Rain poured down over them, washing away the grime and the dirt and the blood and mixing with her tears that seemed would never end. Her hand held his hard, keeping her conscious. Her sobs were drowned out by the rain to where only she could hear them. When she finally fell back, she didn't hit the ground. Someone caught her, as he had caught Sasuke and Naruto before.

"We did it, Sakura. We won." Kakashi told her, holding her up. His voice sounded rough with emotion, but Sakura only cried harder.

In time, Naruto arrived, worn and wet, he pulled her into his arms. His tears seeping into her shirt while Kakashi watched over them.


	2. Chapter 2

LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

Some say the war will end when the fire dies out, the cherry blossoms stop falling and the hurricane ceases to exist.

A four shot collection focusing on the primary deaths of three characters and a finale of life after the war. 

Primary Death File: Haruno Sakura

**Chapter 2: When the Darkness Comes**

'_I'll be here waiting,_

_Hoping, praying,_

_The sky will guide you home._

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love,_

_Hidden in the sun,_

_For when the darkness comes.'_

Sakura was rushing over the plains to get to where Naruto and Sasuke were. She'd stayed behind to aid the wounded, but now she knew that she needed to be with them. She could only hope that she would make it in time. They couldn't have gotten too far from the original battlefield, and although Sakura wasn't sure about Sasuke's motives, she trusted him with Naruto at this point. It didn't hurt that Kakashi was close by, or at least, she'd hoped he still was.

Naruto's battle cry alerted her of where they were, Sakura made a sharp left and ran towards the cliff-side that she wasn't sure had been there before the war. Below, she could see them fighting. Both Sasuke and Madara had activated Susano'o and were facing off. Naruto was in full Kyuubi mode. Sakura quickly told the small Katsuya copies to attach themselves to both Naruto and Sasuke so Sakura could send some more chakra to them. Naruto was preparing some Bijuu attack that Sakura had seen Killer Bee and the Eight Tails so. A giant black sphere. He shot it free and right into Madara's Susano'o. And that's was when Sasuke attacked. Naruto's attack had been powerful enough to somehow throw Madara off guard and Sakura watched Sasuke's Susano'o arrow pierce Madara's defence and go straight through his body. It exploded in a puff of smoke. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned in a whirl. Her Katsuya's must have made it. That was when Sakura registered the presence behind her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed and Sakura jumped forward, to get off of the cliff. But she was stopped. Madara grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her back, shoving her to her knees, so she would face Naruto's worried gaze and Sasuke's glare at Madara.

"This girl." Madara began, loud enough for everyone to hear. "She is a weakness to you. A distraction. Both of you."

The clearing is deathly silent. Sakura watched Sasuke's Sharingan go everywhere, looking for a way to save her, or kill both her and Madara at the same time. Like he did with Karin. The thought chilled Sakura to the bone.

"If I remove this distraction, maybe I'll see both of you at full power."

"Don't touch her!" Naruto growled.

Madara chuckles, a low and dangerous sound. "This is rich. A Genin team love triangle. A bit clichéd, but always effective to people like me."

It was then that Sakura tried to free herself, she brought her fist up and slammed it down on the cliff-side. Or she intended to. Madara's foot connected with her spine before she could made impact. Sakura fell forward, she hit the ground face first before Madara grabbed a fist-full of her hair again, pulling her up. Sakura felt a wetness on her face and was almost sure, from the overwhelming smell of blood that she'd broken her nose.

"I didn't take you for a coward." Sasuke finally spoke. "Using a hostage to win your battles."

"Oh she isn't a hostage. That would mean her actually surviving." And suddenly, he laughed again, bending down slightly, he spoke right into her ear. "Which one is it, hmm?"

Sakura didn't answer, she tried to turn her face away but he gave her head a hard pull. "Naruto or maybe Sasuke?"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, she refused to answer him, to play his little game. If he wanted to kill her, he just had to get it over with.

Madara yanked her head backward and her eyes sprang open, looking up into his spinning, red eyes.

"Naruto or Sasuke?"

Sakura's will slipped from her. She felt her lips open. "Sasuke-kun."

Madara's face twisted into a smile. He shoved her forward again, his eyes now on Sasuke.

"Let me solve this for everyone before she dies, yes? Naruto is in love with this girl, am I right?" Madara said, phrasing it as a question and giving Sakura a hard shake.

"Sasuke loves her so much, he doesn't even see it. And in the end, Naruto will be the only one left in the cold. Because we all know who she would choose if she had a chance of living."

Naruto didn't turn to look at Sasuke, but he grimaced, not taking his eyes off of Madara. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, flipping down to Sakura, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Madara pulled Sakura up and to her feet.

"You have five seconds to either save her or kill me." Madara told them, pulling Sakura's head back again. Sakura forced her eyes shut. "You will open them or I will kill Sasuke first. They have no chance against me and you have already realized this."

Slowly, Sakura's lids lifted and she met his eyes.

"Sakura, don't!" Sasuke called from below them but it was too late, she'd already been caught in Madara's spell.

"Sakura, yes. What a nice name." was the last thing he said before he shoved her from the cliff.

Naruto and Sasuke tapped hands, deciding silently which would go after Sakura and which one would get Madara. Both headed straight for Sakura before Naruto extended his arms and Sasuke took up the cliff-side rapidly. He reached the top within two seconds, Chidori ready.

"Sasuke, no!" Kakashi cried from somewhere, just as Sasuke struck. And only then did his Sharingan see it. The wood melted and all he saw was pink before she crumbled before him. He heard the ground crunch beneath her knees and saw the way her hair flew up as she fell back. The sickening crack as she hit the ground send a ripple through him and Sasuke fell to his knees. He knew there was someone behind them, but he couldn't seem to move in that moment. His were fixed on Sakura's pale, pasty face. Blood gurgled from her mouth and Sasuke felt sick. His mother's lifeless face flashed before his eyes and he grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "I didn't-" he choked out, the 'mean to' drowning in his throat.

Sakura stared at him, her green eyes not blaming, just staring as she slowly opened and closed her lids. Sasuke was vaguely aware that someone was holding back Madara behind them.

"Sakura...I…" he tried to speak but nothing seemed right at that moment. He wished he had the right words for her at the end. The words that would make her happy. As her presence would have made him happy, as he had hoped it would after the war. Team 7. The family they had promised him. The people were precious to him.

"You were someone I wanted to protect."

Slowly, her bloody lips curved into a smile.

"Tell me, tell me how to save you!" he demanded, a hint of desperation in his tone.

"…too late for me…" Sakura told him softly, a shanking hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

Sasuke stared down at her and Sakura opened her lips, using what strength she had to inch him closer.

"Take care of Naruto." She murmured, her lips brushing his ear and Sasuke's eyes moved to hers. She stared at him as if she knew what he had planned all along. To kill Naruto for the position of Hokage.

Her lips formed a single phrase. 'Promise me.'

Sasuke closed his eyes. Could he really give up everything he'd planned for her? Everything he'd decided for Konoha. He came to his decision without any logical reasoning.

"I promise." He whispered but when he opened his eyes, Sakura was already gone. Her face still and slack. Too still. When all he wanted to see was her vibrant green eyes, and the way she used to smile at him when they were Genin.

She couldn't be. Sasuke could feel himself shaking. A wild sense of desperation and loss rising in him.

"Sakura?" he called, staring down at her. "Sakura?!"

"Sasuke! Did you get-"

There was a terrible moment of silence, in which Naruto probably put the situation together before Sasuke was ripped away from her, and all he saw was a flash of blond before a fist connected with his face. He saw it coming, of course he did, but the will to fight back had drained from him completely. He vaguely knew Naruto was on top of him, his eyes a clear blue as he smashed Sasuke's face in.

"Naruto! Stop." Kakashi was there, lifting Naruto from Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto growled, "Let me kill him! He murdered Sakura-chan!" Naruto's face was stained with tears, unshed ones clouding his eyes.

"It was an accident." Kakashi said, trying to sound rational, but he only sounded tired, there was a hint of anger in his voice. Not directed at Sasuke, but at himself. Not only had he too, killed his teammate, but it was his jutsu that had done it. When he'd said he'd seen himself in Sasuke, he hadn't mean it in this very literal sense.

For a moment, there was a heavy silence between them, just sitting on the cliff. Naruto's heavy breathing the only sound around them. Every little bit of hate he could muster filled his glare as he stared at Sasuke's bloodied face. His eyes searching for some kind of defiance in Sasuke's, but he found none. Instead, he saw something entirely different, and after a moment, Naruto took a deep breath before he crawled away from Sasuke and to Sakura, where he reached out to her with shaking hands.

"Sakura-chan," he sobbed. "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry. I-I'm…" and then he pulled her into his arms, crying silently into her hair. Rocking her back and forth.

Sasuke faced the setting sun. He could feel the tears in his throat. But he couldn't cry. They wouldn't surface. Kakashi stood next to him, not saying a word, but Sasuke, for once, felt like he needed to.

"I was so angry…I couldn't see…" his voice was soft, almost as if he were afraid that he would wake the silence.

"I know." Kakashi said roughly, setting his stiff hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm no good after all. It should have been me." Sasuke said, to no one in particular.

"No-" Kakashi began but Naruto's voice rang clear.

"Was Madara right? Did you really love her?" Naruto asked, his voice shaky with tears.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered truthfully. Naruto had expected a no. Had hoped for a no. It would have been easier to hate Sasuke that way. But he couldn't. Naruto knew the truth even if Sasuke didn't, and even if he couldn't hate Sasuke for this, he wondered if he would ever be able to forgive his best friend.

Instead, they all sat in silence as the sun set, Sakura's body cradled to Naruto's chest.

_**Sasuke**_

_There was nothing special about the sky the day that she died. It was a clear, pale blue – like her, like the morning. She was those first rays of light, and by the time that last ray of light had faded from the sky there would be no more morning. No more spring. No more Sakura. _

_It wasn't a calm day filled with soft breezes and easy smiles as he'd wanted, where he thought wondering about the colour of the sky could not have wasted his time more. He didn't even notice when the clouds gathered casually, and somehow the storm seemed to creep up and attack with a rain so heavy and destructive it destroyed everything in its path until only splatters of blood and still hearts remained. And by the time the rain had given up, the morning was already gone, the blue sky shadowed in a permanent grey. It was the colour of everything he'd wanted to say to her one day. The colour of all his __what-ifs __and the colour of his regret. The words that hung in the air. His apology, one of many that would never reach her ears, like every little cloud that went by. He could name each of them one sin he'd done against her, done to hurt her. But the wind was gone, the blue sky – along with his hope, carried away. _

_There was nothing perfect about a sunset filled with a body too-still to be real. Skin too slack to be alive. A body so balky that a bathe of orange light could not even be absorbed. The last rays of sunlight filled with a sensei's pain, a best friend's tears and a ... someone's silence. _

_When the darkness comes and it's finally over. The silence is broken. There are no tears. Only loss. And a hollowness that he was all too familiar with, but the night is too dark and too long and the morning doesn't come. The morning is gone! Spring is gone, because Sakura is gone. _

_There is nothing fair about the darkness, about a life of regret without the pale, pale blue sky. There is no peace when your light has faded and there is no path to take when there is no revenge, when there is nothing he can do but accept – and even in that, he'd rather wish for revenge. Anything but a future without the light. _

_The shadows drag on. The morning didn't come back. The ground opened up and swallowed her. Took her away forever. In the silence soft whispers of fake slumber are crude to his ears. There is no slumber, there is death. He'd opened his eyes to see her, only to watch her die. Because, the morning had been taken in by the cold. The spring had blown away with the scent of the Cherry Blossoms, and Haruno Sakura had become the sky. _


	3. Chapter 3

LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

Some say the war will end when the fire dies out, the cherry blossoms stop falling and the hurricane ceases to exist.

A four shot collection focusing on the primary deaths of three characters and a finale of life after the war. 

Primary Death File: Uzumaki Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Slipped Away**

'_I've had my wake up,_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why._

_And I can't take it,_

_It wasn't fake – It happened you passed by._

_Now you're gone, now you're gone,_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back.'_

Sakura woke up on the day of the funeral, but she couldn't make herself move. Because if she did, it would just take her one step closer to that final goodbye.

Sasuke hadn't stirred on the floor, where he'd spent the night. Maybe he'd come to the same conclusion as her, that if they just stayed in bed, no time would pass and they wouldn't have to let him go but no matter how long they stayed like that, Sakura could see the sun rise higher and higher through the curtains.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, knowing that he would have been awake before the sun was up.

"Aa?" he answered after a moment. Sakura slid down the bed, pulling the covers with her as she landed in a heap on the floor in front of him. And all she could do was stare at him. He sat up, rubbing a hand down his face.

"We…we should…" she began thickly, her throat tight as she pushed herself to her feet but Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist, his face turned downward. "There's still time. Let's just…sit like this."

Sakura gave in all at once, sitting down next to him so only their shoulders touched. Sasuke's hands were still on his lap, his eyes on them but not his mind. Sakura reached out, tentatively, and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly in her grasp and after a moment, in which she thought he would pull away, he squeezed back. His hand, she noticed, was so much larger, yet fit just right around her. The scars on his hand, gave her heart a painful beat at the reminder of the war and she looked away, and by some cruel fate, her eyes were drawn to the Team 7 photo. A shuddering breath left her, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"Come on," Sasuke said, getting up, and pulling her with him. "You have the shower first."

Sakura gave a slow nod, pulling her hand from his and feeling so lost that she almost grabbed it again. His eyes met hers as she passed him and held for only a moment before she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Sakura kept the shower short, she always did her best thinking in there, but right now, she couldn't handle that. She shut the water off when she was done, dried off and stepped into her room. Sasuke was sitting on her bed, facing the window, curtains still drawn.

"All yours," she murmured and Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura watched him exhale and stand. She stepped away from the doorway just as he passed her, brushing her bare shoulder before shutting the door behind him. Sakura stood like that, staring at the spot where he was sitting, the Team 7 photo on the desk in front of the window. The shower cut on and Sakura forced herself to move. She pulled her black shinobi funeral wear from the closer and just looked at it. The last time she'd taken it off, she'd wished that she would never have to wear it again. After a shaky breath, she got dressed.

When Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, Sakura had left the room already and for a moment he felt a sliver of panic. He'd promised not to let her out of his sight and after a moment he relaxed. Her chakra was in the apartment, beating like a steady pulse. Sasuke let it reassure him as he got dressed.

She looked up as he entered the main room. Her eyes boring into his silently and after a moment, he approached the front door, pausing with his hand on the knob, before he opened it and stepped into the light. Sakura took another shaky breath, forcing a command to her legs to move, she followed Sasuke out.

Like the Sandaime's funeral, the entire village was expected to participate, and they did willingly, but unlike that day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a bright blue as Sasuke and Sakura took the stairs to the top of the Kage-face Mountain. All the shinobi would be gathered there, waiting for them. Sakura took the steps heavily, she didn't want to do this. Saying any kind of goodbye was never a part of the plan. Her eyes focussed on Sasuke's feet, just a few steps ahead of her and she stopped. Unable to take the next step.

"Sakura,"

Sakura looked up, at the top of the stairs Kakashi was waiting, Sai and Konohamaru behind him.

"You need to do this for him."

He was right. She did. Sakura took the next step and the one after that, counting them until she reached the top.

Shinobi in black stood in formation all around. There was a statue so big it had to have been done by a rock jutsu. A statue of Naruto. His arms spread wide, stone scrolls hanging down from his hands, names carved into them, of each person who had lost their lives during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. As they carried him during the war, he now carries them. His name was engraved on a large golden plate, the exact colour of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Uzumaki Naruto

Konoha's Great Hurricane.

Sakura's eyes were drawn down, towards the casket. A large photo of Naruto on the top. Smiling, his blue eyes shining brightly. Sakura wanted so desperately to look away, her heart aching so much that she wondered how she stayed upright. Kakashi walked past her, Sasuke on his heels. Konohamaru mentioned for Sakura to go, and after a deep breath she did. It was too quiet around them, even the birds in the trees didn't utter a sound. Sakura passed Hinata, the girl's shoulders shaking. Her face downward. Everyone had known about her feelings for Naruto, since their Academy days. Everyone of course, but him. Until Hinata had done something that made Sakura's view of her change completely. Hinata, knowing her own strength had tried to save Naruto during Akatsuki's attack on Konoha. She'd confessed her love for him right there, in front of the enemy and every Konoha shinobi alive to see it. And nearly died trying. On an impulse, Sakura slipped her hand into Hinata's and dragged her along to the front row. Hinata tried to protest softly but Sakura simply shook her head, taking her place next to Sasuke. Hinata stood next to her and Konohamaru after that. The front row was reserved for family, Tsunade had informed them. Iruka stood first, his eyes not on the statue, but on the photo of Naruto.

"We are gathered here today not only to say farewell to Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade began, "but to celebrate him."

/

"_**Look, Sakura-chan, if I don't do this – we fail."**_

_**Sakura shook her head fiercely. "No, there has to be another way. A way that we can all go home. Together."**_

_**Naruto's eyes were shining when he smiled at her. "You won't be going alone, Sakura-chan. Sasuke will be there. Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the Uchiha.**_

"_**Aa."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun! Don't let him do this! Please," Sakura begged. "Do something."**_

_**Sasuke eyed Madara's barrier, and then his Susano'o, within which he was busy complete the seals to the Eye of the Moon Plan. They had about five minutes before the Jutsu reached full power. Trapping them in the Genjutsu.**_

"_**You've realized, haven't you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke closed his eyes. "The barrier is impenetrable. No amount of brute strength that any number of shinobi possess will be able to break through."**_

"_**Naruto-"**_

"_**Come on, Sakura-chan. Have a little faith. There's a chance I might survive. No way I would die without one last bowl of Ichiraku!" Naruto grinned widely and turned to face Sasuke fully. Some sort of silent communication takes place because Sasuke gave a stiff nod. Naruto sprang to his feet, sprinting towards the barrier. His Bijuu cloak appearing around him and then after a moment, the Nine Tails forms too. The last thing Sakura saw was Naruto forming some hand seals – a determined look on his face. "LET'S DO THIS, KURAMA!", before everything exploded.**_

"_**NARUTO!" the scream left her before she was aware of it, and then she was flying back. Her back hit something before she slid to a stop on top of Sasuke. He didn't hesitate, Sasuke pushed her off, getting to his feet a bit unsteadily before he took off running towards where the barrier had been. Sakura forced herself to her feet, ignoring the burns on her legs and forcing herself through the smoke. Sakura coughed, the black smoke heavy in her lungs, she attempted fanning it away and when she looked up, she could no longer see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" she called out, erupting in another fit of coughs. "Sasuke-kun?" she came slowly to run, keeping an arm over her face, something formed in the distance, a figure. "Sasuke-kun, is that yo-" Sakura tripped, just catching herself with her arms before her face hit the ground.  
"What…?" Sakura lifted her head to look behind her. A flash of orange stuck out from beneath the smoke and she stumbled forward. "Naruto?!" she half-screamed, falling to her knees next to him. His eyes were closed, a soft smile on his face.**_

"_**Is it over?" he asked, not opening his lids.**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**He's dead." Sasuke confirmed, his eyes bleeding red. Sakura noticed the blood on his katana as he put it away but she said nothing.**_

"_**We did it." Naruto murmured softly. **_

"_**You did it." Sakura told him, smiling through her tears.**_

"_**I…let Kurama go."**_

_**Sakura sat back in shock. "What?"**_

"_**Didn't want him to…die, with me." Naruto explained, still smiling.**_

_**Sakura let out a panicked sound. She ripped his shirt open before her hands fell away. The hole in his chest was large, larger than anything she'd ever seen. Only Tsunade had the ability to heal something like this, and only on herself by shortening her life-span, but she lifted her hands anyway, a green glow enveloping them. Naruto seemed fine, so she had time. She could do this, but Naruto grabbed her hands before she could reach him. Her eyes shot up to his face. His blue eyes were open, but there was no light in them.**_

"_**What….what about that ramen?" she whispered.**_

"_**You two will have to have it for me." His eyes turn to Sasuke. "In the end…you found your own way back. You," Naruto paused to take a breath, "will make a great Hokage someday." Slowly, Sasuke came closer, crouching next to Naruto. **_

"_**Will you…say goodbye for me?" Naruto asked Sakura and she gave a nod, her tears running down her face. "Of course." she reached out, brushing his hair from his forehead. **_

"_**Don't cry, Saku-" the words cut off as Naruto stilled beneath her touch, the smile still on his face.**_

/

Sakura kept her head down as Tsunade continued to talk about Naruto, his achievements and how much he meant to Konoha, but somehow, Sakura knew this wasn't what Naruto would have wanted. This…sad affair.

"And during Orochimaru's attack on the village, Naruto defeated the Kazekage while he was still a Jinchuuriki, he fought to Bijuu and won."

It was then that the shinobi let out a roar or appreciation. Shocked, she turned her head to look at Sasuke. The corners of his mouth were turned up slightly in an almost smile.

The more Tsunade continued telling Naruto's story, the more excited the crowd became. Next to Sakura, Hinata had stopped crying, she now held a wonder in her eyes, and the next time the crowd cried out, she cried out with them. Then came the story of Akatsuki's attack, and Tsunade mentioned Naruto's epic arrival the crowd roared loudly, and a scream of, "Dattebayo!" left Sakura's mouth.

Hinata gave Sakura a smile through her tears, and the next time both them and Konohamaru was crying out Naruto's signature. Soon everyone had caught on, Sakura had even heard it from Sasuke's mouth once or twice, as she was laughing and crying at the same time.

Once Tsunade had finished, Teuchi came forward, a steaming bowl of ramen in his hands and he set it down on the casket. As he turned, Sakura saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Carry on Naruto's Will of Fire. Konoha's Hurricane." Tsunade said, and that was it. It was over. Iruka moved to the casket first, he bent his head, untying his forehead protector and setting it down next to Naruto's photo. Kakashi came next, he set a kunai there, the one that the Yondaime had given him and Sakura realized that she was one person away from the casket. Sasuke went up, he set the Team 7 photo down before saying something softly, and then it was Sakura's turn. She fished the necklace out of her pocket. It was the necklace that Tsunade had given to Naruto before she'd become Hokage.

"I found it," she said to Naruto. "Before I went after Sasuke-kun. I knew what this meant to you. It's only a piece and I was meaning to get it fixed…" her voice broke and she closed her eyes. "You were always there for me and I always kept you at arm's length. But I always cared about you. I always will. You told me not to cry, so I'll try." Sakura set the piece of the blue crystal down and then she turned away. Sasuke and Kakashi were both waiting for her at the stairs.

"We were thinking of getting some ramen at Ichiraku." Kakashi said, his mask crinkling as he smiled but his eyes looked worn and sad.

"I'd love some." Sakura said, attempting a smile as she followed them down the steps.

All of them ordered Naruto's favourite. They ate in silence and Sakura could almost see Naruto sitting with them. "Seconds!" he would call to the old man, who would serve him with a smile. Sakura gasped softly, shutting her eyes to the image. A lonely feeling setting itself deep into her heart.

"Well, it's getting dark." Kakashi said, ruffling both their heads before skipping out on the bill, as per tradition.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence for a while, before she pulled out her wallet but Sasuke had already thrown a large bill onto the counter. Sakura called her thanks and followed Sasuke from the stand. It was at that moment that the rain began to pour down on them.

"My place is closer." Sasuke told her gruffly and Sakura gave him a startled look before she ran after him and to the Uchiha Compound that Naruto had requested Tsunade rebuild after the attack. Sasuke led Sakura through the narrow streets before they reached the main house. Sasuke fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door and letting Sakura step inside before him. The moment Sakura was inside the reality hit her. It was over and Naruto was now finally, truthfully gone. Before she could stop it, a sob escaped her lips and her face crumbled. Sakura's knees gave out beneath her and she fell, but Sasuke caught her, swinging an arm beneath her knees, he carried her through the house as Sakura cried uncontrollably into his chest. He set her down in his bedroom, "Sakura, your clothes are wet." Sasuke told her, feeling her shake, whether it was from the cold or her cries he wasn't sure. He gave a sigh before hooking his fingers around the hem of her shirt before pulling it up. His knuckles brushed the bare skin of her stomach and Sakura gave a little gasp, her eyes, unbearably sad as she stared up at him. Sasuke swallowed, pulling the shirt up before he reached her arms. "Up." He commanded and Sakura obeyed, still watching him, her tears falling silently.

Sasuke pulls the shirt from her and tossed it away before pulling her to him, his hands going around her shoulders, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. Sakura gave a little sob as she pulled him to her, going on her tip toes to kiss him back.

"I don't want to lose anyone I care about ever again." He said against her lips roughly, wiping at her tears before Sakura fused their lips against his again.

Somewhere during the night, Sakura woke up in Sasuke's bed. He was shitting up, bent over, face in his hands. From the slight shake of his shoulders, Sakura realized he was crying. She sat up hesitantly, reaching out to him and Sasuke stiffened, trying to pull away but she wouldn't have it. Eventually they lied down together and Sasuke buried his face in her hair. He didn't cry again that night but Sakura held him close, finding comfort in the man she'd never thought would return home.

Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed so far :D

I've wondered how Kishimoto was planning to end it, and this is just me playing around.

fans were speculating around this: "In the end there will be one hokage, one blind and one dead character." Personally, I don't like that ending very much lol, because no matter how you spin it, someone dies. A TEAM 7 MEMBER! I know that someone will have to die, but the choice is tearing me apart since I love Team 7 so, so much. Luckily, it's Kishi's choice, and I don't think I'll end up hating him. (unless the Narusasu fans get what they want, then I'll be utterly heartbroken lol)

The end of Naruto is really weighing on me -.- going to be so depressed XD

Anyway, reviews are adored as I get back into my fanfiction habit XD

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

Some say the war will end when the fire dies out, the cherry blossoms stop falling and the hurricane ceases to exist.

A four shot collection focusing on the primary deaths of three characters and a finale of life after the war. 

Primary Life File.

Chapter 4: Wonderful Life

'_You were the first I trusted,_

_I learned what love is, when we were just kids,_

_When did you get so lost and how could you think you'd be better off?'_

Five years. That was how long it had taken Naruto to gather the courage to ask her out. Five years was a long time, he knew that. Too long. A part of him felt stupid for doing this, he told himself that in all this time her feelings must have changed, and yet, there he had been, following her around the village for the third day in a row. It was a freezing day at the beginning of January that year. Just a few weeks after Sasuke's house arrest had been lifted and about a month of good behaviour away from him being reinstated and being allowed missions. Both Sasuke and Naruto were expected to participate in the next Chuunin exams which would again be held in Konoha. It was only a formality since Naruto was already being trained by Tsunade and Sasuke would be responsible for the new Konoha Police Force, something he seemed quite eager to undertake. Naruto turned back to the task at hand, he watched her turn the street. Her dark hair looking incredibly soft in the sunlight, almost as it did that day when Nagato attacked. He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying not to be reminded.

"What are you doing?" Naruto jumped at Sakura's voice.

"Sakura-chan!" he hissed, pulling her down into his hiding spot.

Sakura peered around the street they were watching, looking for Naruto's possible target, and then her eyes fell on Hinata.

"Oh. I see what you're up to." She said, nudging him suggestively. "You better hurry it up though, Tsunade-sama is looking for you."

"She is?" Naruto looked over at Hinata longingly. "Ah, there's always tomorrow."

"No." Sakura grabbed his collar and threw him forward and out of his hiding place.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto's head whipped back. Hinata was there, a paper bag in hand, staring down at where he'd been crouched in hiding. He sprang to his feet, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Ah! Hinata-ch," Naruto coughed slightly over the mistake, "Hinata."

A dusty pink covered her cheeks the longer she'd stayed in his company. "Naruto-kun, why have you been following me?"

"Was I?" Naruto laughed loudly, refraining from hitting his head against the wall. "I mean, yeah, I was."

His conformation turned her pink cheeks a bright red.

"I was – ah – wondering if you wanted to have some dinner with me." Naruto asked, taking the plunge into the deep end.

"Like….a d-date?" Hinata murmured.

"Of course, unless you…" he trailed off when Hinata shook her head fiercely. Her entire face was no red, down to her neck as she closed her eyes. "I…I'd love to, Naruto-kun."

Slowly, his rapidly beating heart slowed. "Great! That's great! I'll pick you up at 7 tonight!" he told her, blue eyes shining with excitement. "I mean, uh, unless you're busy tonight, then-"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shutting his ramble up. "Tonight is perfect." And after a deep breath, Hinata turned away and continued her tasks for the day, leaving Naruto grinning like an idiot.

/

"There's just this…cute little smile she gets whenever we walk into Ichiraku Ramen…" Naruto was saying, three months later, where he found himself at Sasuke's breakfast table, where the latter was glaring steadily. "What makes you think that I want to hear any of this?"

"Well," Naruto began with a sly grin, "I was thinking it might inspire you to get up on the ol' horse, you know," Naruto nudged Sasuke to which he got a deadly glare, "Put those rumours to rest."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to Naruto. "What rumours?"

The blond managed to keep a straight face. He coughed awkwardly. "Well…the one where you don't like the girls."

"I don't like any of them."

"I mean, uh, the rumour is that you don't like girls…at all."

Sasuke caught on at that moment. "What?! That's ridiculous!"

Naruto shrugged dramatically, "That's exactly what I said, but you know how they are. That's why you need to do this as quickly as possible. Rebuilding the Uchiha clan won't happen from petting your one eyed snake alone."

Sasuke's head snapped to Naruto, ready to hit him or choke the life out of him but the Jinchuuriki dodged with a laugh.

"Come on, Teme. At least kiss one girl and see how you feel about it?"

"Like who?" Sasuke asked venomously.

"Well…Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke sighed like he knew that was coming. Sasuke opened his mouth to set Naruto straight.

"What about me?"

Both heads snapped up to the doorway guiltily, seeing that Sakura had let herself in. "If this is about my birthday," Sakura said, sitting down opposite Naruto and next to Sasuke who sat at the head, plopping a baby tomato into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking. "I don't want a party."

Naruto paled. From the look on his face, Sasuke could see he'd forgotten.

"B-But Sakura-chan! How can you do this? You're turning 21!" he sputtered and Sakura gave him a level look. "Look, Naruto, I'm busy. A party just doesn't work for me right now." Sakura took another tomato, giving Sasuke a defiant look before she bit into it.

"Hi, Forehead. I knew I'd find you here."

"What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke snapped, but Ino brushed him off by blowing him a kiss.

"Ino-pig." Sakura said, smiling stiffly. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just here to let you know that I'm planning an outrageously fun surprise party for you since our dear Naruto seems to have forgotten."

"You shouldn't have." Sakura said, the painful smile still on her face.

"What are best friends for." Ino made to go over to Sasuke but he stopped her with a glare that made her laugh. "Bye-bye." She sang on her way out.

The door slammed loudly and Sakura's smile faded into a small real one before she turned on Naruto. "So, Naruto, you forgot my birthday, huh?"

"S-Sakura-chan, I can explain-"

"How about staring with what you were talking about that wasn't my birthday." Sakura grinned, folding her arms across her chest expectantly.

"Well…" Naruto began and Sasuke stiffened. "I was trying to convince Sasuke to put the gay rumours to rest once and for all."

Gay rumours? Sakura hadn't heard any but she nodded, playing along anyway, swallowing down the laugh as it came up.

"I suggested," Naruto began and Sakura prepared herself for the worst, carefully schooling her features for whatever horrible feeling she was about to feel. Honestly, she'd only been able to half-cope all these years because Sasuke hadn't ever had a girl that she had to see every single day.

"That Sasuke kiss you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's head snapped to Sasuke immediately, he was watching her and then her head snapped back to Naruto before a tense smile bubbled from her lips.

"That's silly." Sakura said in a forced pretence of nonchalance, but a thick silence stretched between the three of them. "Well, I have a shift at the hospital." Sakura announced. "I'll see you guys later." And with that she'd left, both her teammates tried to ignore the fact that her shift didn't start until noon.

Friday night came sooner than Sakura had hoped. Ino had fetched her at the hospital and instead of taking Sakura home, the two headed to Ino's place. The blond had proceeded to sit Sakura down and styled everything from Sakura's pink hair to her toenails. Ino handed Sakura a beautiful red number that was tight at the top and seemed to fan out in different layers and shades of red at the bottom. Ino herself was dressed in a tight purple dress that Sakura could only thank Kami Ino hadn't given her and after some careful position of their weapons, the girls were off.

To Sakura's surprise, Ino took her to the Uchiha Compound. Their path to the main house was carefully lit by cute little lanterns that threw off a red light. "Is Sasuke-kun really ok with this?' Sakura whispered lowly as they approached the front door.

"What? Yeah, of course he is. It was his idea…mostly." Ino told her, shoving the door open so hard that it rebounded on the wall, causing a hissed curse to rise from the darkness that sounded oddly like Sasuke before the lights clicked on suddenly and everyone jumped out with a yell of 'surprise!'

Sakura grinned as everyone came over with well wishes and gifts. It was a small party, it seemed that Ino had only invited the old Rookie Nine and Team Gai, minus Neji of course, Lee and Tenten still seemed a bit lost without him after all these years, somewhat like Sakura and Naruto had been after Sasuke's departure. Sakura had been most surprised when Sasuke approached her last, a small box in hand. He didn't hug her, he had simply handed her the box, looked right at her, nodded, said a happy birthday and turned away. Sakura's hands itched to open it but she set it on the table with the other gifts before Ino had dragged her away and to the drinks table. They started with a few drinks and soon they were dancing. The guys didn't dance much, or at least not the one she wanted to dance with. Sakura danced with Kiba mostly, as well as Naruto and Lee a few times and somewhere during the night, Ino had decided it was the right time for drinking games. A Truth or Dare game where one would spin the bottle and then ask the target either a truth or dare, but they could only pick truth once.

Unfortunately, it had seemed that Sakura had no birthday luck that night when Ino made a target out of her.

"Truth or dare, and remember you already picked truth." Ino said with a wicked grin.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled, "Dare."

"I dare you to spin the bottle and then you have to spend seven minutes in heaven with your target."

"Well, what if my target turns out to be a girl?"

Kiba gave a low whistle and Ino laughed, "You get one re-spin, if you land on a girl again then you have to do it."

Sakura set her hand on the bottle, she fixed Ino with a vicious glare before she span it. It turned around and around before slowing down and almost, almost stopping at Sasuke but it went on by two before stopping at Hinata. The girl's cheeks exploded into a bright red and Naruto laughed, putting his arm around her.

Sakura span the bottle again, this time closing her eyes. She listened to the beats of the bottle turning around and around, and slowly it slowed gently before coming to a stop and everyone was dead silent. And Sakura knew.

"Fine." The Uchiha said and Sakura's eyes snapped open, to see Sasuke getting to his feet and Sakura stumbled to hers.

"I'm timing you two!" Naruto called behind them as Sasuke led her into the coat closet. He reached up to turn the light on but Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Leave it," she said in a small voice. "Please." She paused, taking a deep breath, it was better not seeing him, and it made her feel that smallest fraction calmer. "Are you sure you want this, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"We could just pretend, you know, for their sakes."

Silence.

And then, "Sakura." His voice was firm, if a little stiff, leaving no argument.

Sakura could feel herself tremble. "Where do you want me?"

"Against the wall."

She closed her eyes, stepping back in the small space and feeling the cold wall touch her shoulder blades and she could feel him in front of her, his breath fanning her hair, the heat from his body.

It had happened all at once and Sakura had no time to prepare herself for it. His lips were on hers and she had to wonder how many times he'd done this. He tasted strangely, wonderfully of heat and fire that seemed to light her up instantly. She unfroze, her hands finding the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He let out a sharp breath through his nose, almost like he'd pushed back a groan. There was a sort of desperation between them, not in the way they kissed, but like it was a pressure that was weighing down on their shoulders heavily.

Slowly, his kisses grew quicker, deeper and always, always more intense and Sakura lost herself in the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers, his hands on her, one on her hip and the other sliding dangerously up the bare skin of her thigh, pressing her back into the wall as if he wanted to get closer. Finally, desperately, his hand reached over the curve of her thigh and onto her behind, giving it a firm squeeze and Sakura's head fell back, gasping his name. Sasuke had begun trailing kisses over her throat, giving her pulse point a hard suck when the door was ripped open at light flooded the small room. And just like that, Sakura's little fantasy world fell away. Sasuke pushed himself up but she couldn't look at him. Naruto had a blush on his cheeks, his eyes wide as if he expected them to have been doing nothing.

Sakura pushed past Sasuke almost roughly and returning to the circle and instructing Ino to start a new game. The night passed without further incident, and Sakura took it as a strike of good luck that Sasuke seemed to be avoiding her.

The next morning Sakura woke up, on a random bed in the Uchiha house. Thankfully, she was alone in the bed, but not in the room. An ANBU stood next to the open window.

"Sakura-san, the Hokage has requested you."

"One moment," she mumbled, getting up and stumbling into the bathroom, it was after she opened the tap that she noticed the figure sitting in the shower. Not Sasuke, but Hinata. Naruto's jacket thrown around her shoulders. As quietly as she could, Sakura washed her face and applied a healing jutsu to her hangover before she stepped out of the bathroom and followed the ANBU back to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto was standing behind Tsunade, his usual spot, when Sakura entered.

"Good, Sakura, you're here." Tsunade said, mentioning Sakura forward with a wave. Naruto had a sour look on his face as he avoided her eyes and Sakura wondered if he was angry for some reason about what had happened last night.

"Sakura I have great news. The Kazekage himself has requested you by name." Tsunade began. "It's something akin to a Jutsu Exchange Program. If you accept, you will go to Suna and work with their top medics, and learn some of their medical techniques."

Sakura stood still, if anything she had never expected this.

"It's a wonderful opportunity," Tsunade went on, but Sakura knew it was. At least this explained Naruto's mood.

"It would be a six month exchange," Tsunade informed her and all Sakura could think was how six months was a long time. "But, the Kazekage was very clear on the fact that it does have the potential to turn into a permanent position should you want it."

"What?" Naruto finally burst in and Tsunade turned to give him a glare. "Six months is fine but-"

It was at that moment that the door opened and Sasuke strode in. He had a bad habit of just barging in before he was called.

"Uchiha," the Hokage began in a low voice, ready to explode.

"Tsunade-sama. I'll think about it." Sakura said quickly, her back a firm barrier between her and said Uchiha.

"The Kazekage didn't exactly request a time but it wouldn't be polite to make him wait."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Sakura gave a bow and eyed the window, wondering if it would be too weird to escape through it, so she wouldn't have to look at Sasuke. After a moment, she sucked in a breath and turned. Sasuke was staring right at her and immediately her eyes were drawn up to him, but she forced them away, moving past him and closing the door behind her.

Her mind was still racing as she took the path home. To think that the Kazekage had requested her by name, Sakura had known that he was close friends with Naruto, but her contact with him was limited. The longest she'd time she'd spent with him was when he'd tried to kill her during Orochimaru's attack on Konoha and once when she'd briefly healed him after the final battle. Maybe that was it. Yet, Sakura had to wonder if this was really what she wanted. Leaving Konoha, her home, for six months. It was a wonderful opportunity for her as a shinobi and would further her career greatly. But was she ready to leave everyone behind? Her mind betrayed her by a sliver of a whisper, '_Are you ready to leave Sasuke behind?'_

Sakura ignored it and returned home, but her mind couldn't find peace. It was either jumping between last night or the Kazekage until finally she found herself at the one place that would give her answers. He opened the door before she could even knock.

"I thought you might need help cleaning up, after last night."

"It's done." He replied, not stepping past to let her in.

"I never actually thanked you. I mean, holding the party here was really nice of you-"

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

"I need to know why you did it."

"Why I did what?" he asked, looking over her head at the deserted, dark Uchiha streets.

"Sasuke-kun, don't play this game with me, please."

Slowly, his eyes moved down to hers. "I thought you deserved it, after all you've done for me. But I can't be your bad habit anymore, Sakura."

"Bad habit?" she echoed. "What?"

"That's exactly why you're here, isn't it? For me to make your decision about Suna."

"That's not…no." Sakura shook her head but all she could think about was the fact that Sasuke kissed her was because he thought he owed her. "Because, I've already decided to go. The reason I came was to…say goodbye."

For the first time, she got a reaction from him. His eyes widened a fraction beneath his frown before his face smoothed out again.

"What made you decide to go?" Sasuke asked, not sounding particularly interested.

"Do I really need to answer that?" she asked, actually giving him a small smile and when Sasuke didn't answer she said, "I can't be your friend, Sasuke-kun." He frowned again, but she went on, "I tried, with everything in me. But I hate myself for not being unable to stop feeling what I do for you."

Sasuke seemed frozen where he was and Sakura took her only chance, going up to him and pressing her lips to his. "Take care of yourself, Sasuke-kun." And then she turned her back on him, and walked down the small path away from him, hot tears leaking down her cheeks. She didn't imagine him following her in some heroic attempt to stop her, and he didn't. Her feet took her to the Kage tower. She could hear Naruto and Tsunade arguing over something, but she knocked anyway and let herself in. Naruto's eyes immediately found her. "Sakura-chan?"

She wasn't sure what she looked like but from the concern in his voice she assumed pretty bad.

"Tsunade-sama, please tell the Kazekage that I graciously accept his offer."

After a moment, Tsunade nodded, picking up a scroll from her desk.

"I'll deliver it to him myself." Sakura told them. "I want to go right away."

"Sakura, are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, shishou. This is an amazing opportunity."

Tsunade gave Sakura one more look before she nodded. "I'll allow it."

"What? Baa-chan!"

The Hokage ignored his rants, writing the acceptance letter to the Kazekage before holding it out to Sakura who took it, meeting Tsunade's brown eyes.

"Be safe," Tsunade said, "I will ready an escort to meet you at the gate within an hour."

Sakura bowed. "Thank you for everything, Tsunade-sama. I won't disappoint you."

"I know."

And with that, Sakura left but Naruto was right on her heels. "Sakura-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Was it Sasuke? I thought after last night…"

"Are you serious, Naruto?" Sakura asked, finally turning to face the blond. "What would make you think that Sasuke-kun would ever? Just because I love him doesn't mean he'll love me back. Not everyone is as lucky as you and Hinata." And after a moment, Sakura hugged him. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. And try not to be too hard on Tsunade-sama."

She let him go and Naruto watched her walk off before heading in a different direction, bounding over the rooftops and hammering on the Uchiha's door, repeatedly until it was yanked open.

"What?!"

"Sakura-chan's leaving! She's under the impression that you don't feel anything for her! You have to stop her!" Naruto demanded insistently.

"That's what I told her." Sasuke told him.

Naruto faltered. "What?"

"And she said goodbye." Sasuke closed his eyes and after a moment, let out a sigh before slamming the door shut in Naruto's face and clicking the lock shut.

"Oi, teme! Open up! What have you done!"

Sasuke didn't answer and after a while of calling, Naruto was about ready to break the door down (which he hadn't done before because the door had been one of the original pieces saved before rebuilding the compound.) when he realized that the hour was up, and by now, Sakura was already gone.

Sakura arrived in Suna three days later, Temari was waiting at the gate which meant that the Hokage had sent word ahead of her.

"The Kazekage sent me to escort you." She informed Sakura, and the two had easy conversation about their mutual friends on the way before they reached the Suna Kage building. Temari knocked twice and was told to enter.

The Kazekage sat at a large desk, much larger than Tsunade's but like her's it was filled with many scrolls and files.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura bowed, holding the scroll out to him. He smiled, taking it from her and reading it before setting it down on his desk.

"Welcome to Suna, Haruno Sakura. I'm glad to see you accepted."

"You presented me with an amazing opportunity, Kazekage-sama." Sakura was really starting to hate the words _**amazing opportunity. **_

He went over the details with her, who she would be meeting at the hospital, what kind of medical missions she would have to undertake and lastly where she would be staying. Temari stood quietly as he did.

"I would also like to remind you, Sakura-san, that the position can become permanent, should you want it." He informed her and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. I will use the time here to think about it." Sakura bowed again and Temari stepped forward.

"Let me show you to the apartment we've acquired for you."

Sakura smiled at the Kazekage and nodded once more before following Temari to the door.

"Sakura-san," he called after her and Sakura turned again to face him. "Just Gaara is fine."

Her eyes widened and after a moment too long she nodded. "Gaara-sama."

He shook his head, seemingly amused and she turned quickly, leaving with Temari.

The apartment was wonderful. Spacious and wonderfully decorated, but lonely and it made Sakura throw her into herself into her working, staying long hours at the hospital. Slowly, she began to enjoy the moments with Gaara most because he was familiar. He was friends with Naruto and therefore some kind of connection, or maybe it was just the way he looked at her. Maybe it was both reasons.

The first few months were hard, and she found herself crying too often. Missing Konoha, and Naruto…and Sasuke. But soon, she began to find her place and telling herself that she was missing him less and less.

During the fifth month, Naruto arrived to see her unexpectedly. He slept in her spare room and looked like he wanted to say something to her during the entire visit, but he left looking disappointed in himself and weeks later, near the end of her six months, Sakura found an envelope on her desk at the hospital. It's from a soft, fine material and she opened it gently, pulling the card from the inside that had her name printed in a fancy script. Sakura quickly flipped it open, her eyes catching two names. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. For a moment, all she could do was stare before she let out a scream, her eyes filling with happy tears. The door opened, and to her surprise, Gaara stood there, his invitation in hand.

Sakura laughed through her tears, and the Kazekage found himself smiling at her.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded, "I'll be ready."

"Sakura-san," he began, a little awkwardly. "Your six months here have come to an end. I was wondering if you've made a decision about my offer."

Sakura fell quiet. She had thought about it, and had decided to accept. "Gaara-sama, I promise you'll have an answer after the wedding is over." Sakura told him and cursed herself internally for this. She knew that returning to Konoha would somehow make her stay, even when she'd become resolved to leave it behind, for her own sanity.

The trip to Konoha, along with Gaara's entire convoy took four days, arriving just a day before the wedding. To Sakura's surprise, Hinata was waiting at the gates for them, looking a bit panicked.

"Sakura-san! Can I have a word?"

Startled, Sakura nodded, and after waving at the Kazekage, she followed Hinata to the temple.

"What happened, Hinata? What's wrong?"

"I just found out that according to Hyuuga customs, my sister is too young to take part in the wedding ceremony itself." Hinata said in a rush, pacing around the room. "Naruto-kun…well, he thought you wouldn't mind…stepping in."

"Of course, Hinata. It's not a problem." Sakura stopped the girl's nervous pacing, by placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Anything you need."

"I need a maid of honour."

Sakura's eyes widened. "A-Alright. I can do that."

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. Follow me." And then Hinata left the room and went to the main hall of the temple where everything had been arranged already, bright red flowers were set all around and the colour suddenly reminded Sakura of the photo Naruto had shown her of his mother. She found herself smiling, that is, until she saw Sasuke, who was waiting at the altar.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san, for meeting me." Hinata said and Sasuke nodded but he was looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke-san is Naruto-kun's best man. I hope you two don't mind, but you two will be taking part as a pair."

"Hn." Sasuke said at the same time Sakura said, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Hinata looked between them before she nodded and Sakura was shocked by how much confidence Hinata had gained since the end of the war.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata explained, "will be waiting here with Naruto-kun when we enter. Sakura-san, once I take my place here," Hinata stepped into place at the altar, "You will move to stand on the step." The Hyuuga demonstrated and Sakura nodded, "After Naruto-kun and I are halfway down the aisle," Hinata mentioned both of them into place, "you two must step down, Sakura-san, you will take Sasuke-san's arm and follow us outside, shall we practice?"

Hinata created a bunshin of Naruto in his orange outfit and the two of them went down the aisle. Once they were halfway, Hinata paused to look back and Sakura stepped down, not looking at him as she slipped her arm through his, that was firm and strong before they stepped down and followed Hinata to the now open doors.

"There will be a carriage waiting here to take us to the party, as well as horses for the two of you who will lead the Hyuuga escort." Hinata looked at both of the before she nodded. "Lastly, after the bride and groom's first dance, the two of you will be expected to lead the guests into the dance floor."

Sakura felt her heart drop. She'd have to dance with him. But she needed to, for Naruto and Hinata.

"Alright, I can do this."

"Thank you for coming, Sasuke-san."

He nodded and with one last look at Sakura, leapt onto a nearby roof and left.

"Let's go get your dress fitted." Hinata said as they left the temple. "By the way, I like your hair this way, Sakura-san."

Hinata didn't let Sakura out of her sight, and even let her sleep in the Hyuuga Compound. The next day had started with an early morning in which Sakura had been pampered along with Hinata from head to toe before their make-up and hair was done. The seamstress dressed Sakura in a white dress that reached her knees with a belt that was tied with a bow around her middle that was the same shade as the flowers in the temple with shoes to match. Hinata's wedding dress was exquisite, it was a pure white of the softest material, heart shaped neckline and tight bodice that fanned out widely at her hips, reaching all the way down and brushing the floor. A satin bow in an ever brighter white was tied around Hinata's waist and made into a bow at the back that trailed down and over the train of the dress. Her hair was made up into a high bun with a few hairs framing her face.

"Why are you crying?" Hinata asked, sounding panicked again but Sakura shook her head, she'd never felt more happy for Naruto. "You look really beautiful, Hinata. Naruto won't know what hit him."

Hinata only smiled. "Thank you."

The Hyuuga carriage took them to the temple and Sakura helped Hinata out and onto the steps.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Of course." Hinata said and nodded to Sakura who went around to pick up the train of Hinata's dress.

The doors opened and the wedding march started to play. Sakura watched Naruto's eyes widen on Hinata and get stuck as if he couldn't move them away. Once they'd reached the altar, Sakura set Hinata's dress down and took her place.

The ceremony began and the priest blessed them, and asked if anyone objected. No one did. As per Hyuuga tradition, no vows were to be exchanged and they only needed to accept their blessing for a happy married life, but Naruto began talking before the priest could say anything.

"Hinata-chan, it may have taken me a really long time, even after you told me how it felt, there were too many things in the way, and after the war…I just couldn't find a way, and that day Sakura-chan pushed me into it and gave me the courage and I've never regretted getting to know you. I remember," he laughed, "during the chuunin exam you asked me to cheat off you. But I couldn't and I should've noticed how you felt back then. It would've given me more time with you. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry that I've been so stupid. And I really, really love you." Hinata's eyes were shining with tears as he finished. "May I kiss the bride now?" he asked the priest and there were a few chuckles from the seats.

"You haven't said I Do's yet." The priest reminded.

"Well, I do." Naruto said obviously and Hinata smiled. "I do, too, Naruto-kun. I love you." Naruto grinned at her and turned to the priest.

"Now?"

"We, uh, we don't really have that as part of the ceremony."

Naruto glared and the priest sputtered. "You may kiss the bride." And without wasting a second, Naruto tipped Hinata over in his arms and kissed her, the crowd applauded wildly. Naruto lifted Hinata in his arms and carried her through the temple. When they were halfway, both Sasuke and Sakura stepped down and this time she couldn't help herself, she looked up at him. Something clenched in her heart and it was as if it came back to life, beating erratically in her chest. Sakura ripped her head away and slipped her arm into his. Outside, they were expected to ring the bells, to give their friends good luck, and Sakura did so without looking at him.

They went down the steps and Sasuke helped her onto the horse, even though she didn't need the help, before he got on his own and then the followed the carriage to the party.

As Hinata had mentioned, Sasuke and Sakura sat together at their table, but Sakura didn't say a word to him and he didn't speak either. Soon, Naruto and Hinata stood to take the dance floor. Sakura watched them, Naruto more gracious than she'd ever seen him – and more happy, that she found herself smiling. Somewhere near the end of the dance, Hinata mentioned them onto the dance floor and Sasuke held a hand out to her, Sakura took it, still not looking at him as he led her forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and his were firmly on her waist.

He moved expertly through the steps, and was even good enough to evade her two left feet.

"I didn't know you could dance." Was the first thing she said to him.

"I'm an Uchiha."

And that was it. Neither tried to speak again and after the dance, Sakura moved through the couples on the floor and took the stairs up to the roof, where she sat down, staring over the night lights of Konoha.

Sometime later, he joined her on his own and it was a long while before he spoke. "You changed your hair."

"It's just a bit longer." She answered automatically.

"Aa…it's….nice."

Shocked, she turned to look at him. "Thanks."

"Did Gaara offer you a permanent position in Suna?"

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening. "How did you know about that?"

"Naruto." He said in an offhand manner, his eyes demanding a question.

"He did." She answered uncertainly. "But that was always the agreement, the position would be there after the six months, should I want it."

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly but he said nothing.

"Sakura!" someone called from behind them, Tenten. "Come on, Hinata is getting ready to throw it!"

"I should go." She said to Sasuke, getting to her feet and leaving him behind.

Inside, after Sakura joined them, Hinata threw the bouquet, and Ino caught it expertly, turning to grin at Sakura, before dragging her friend to the bar.

"You don't write," she complained loudly, "You don't call."

Sakura sighed, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"If you did, you'd know that I'm seeing someone, very steadily."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened, "Shikamaru?"

Ino's face fell into a glare. "No," she said flatly. "It's Kiba, actually."

Sakura's head turned to Kiba, who was feeding Akamaru out of his plate. "Really?"

"Yes! Really." Ino said, sounding offended.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Sakura told her friend, pulling her into a hug.

"And you? Found a Suna lover boy yet?"

"Ino," Sakura said with a sigh and the blond rolled her eyes, "Fine, I won't talk about it now, but you're not getting off the hook. We're discussing this." She told Sakura sternly before calling the bartender with a yell of, "Shots!"

Later, Sakura thought the night was going quite well. She thought it too soon. As she was making her way back to the table, someone stopped her. That someone, of course, being a certain Uchiha.

"Why does he keep looking at you like that?" he demanded.

"What? Who?"

"The damned Kazekage!"

He was drunk, she realized and quickly turned away before he could cause a scene, but Sasuke wouldn't have that. He grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to him. "Can't you see that I want you for myself?!"

Sakura gasped loudly, her eyes glued to his, her arm suddenly shaking in his grip, but he was drunk. He couldn't have meant it.

"I should get you home before you embarrass yourself," she muttered, pulling him along to Naruto's table to say goodbye, unfortunately, Gaara's table was right next to it.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry, but he is drunk and I have to take him home." Next to her Sasuke was glaring a shocked Gaara down.

"Leave him," Naruto laughed.

"He's already said some unforgivable things!" she hissed, trying to pull Sasuke away from Gaara.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, leaning forward.

"Like, he wants her for himself," Ino giggled, who was as drunk as Sasuke at that point, "I saw the whole thing!"

"I'm taking him home," Sakura said, leaning down to hug Naruto. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two." Sakura told them, giving Hinata a hug too before she dragged Sasuke out of there.

The walk home was quiet as she dragged Sasuke along to the Uchiha Compound. He trailed like a sullen child behind her all the way home.

"Unlock the door." She instructed and Sasuke fumbled around for his keys, he did as told and Sakura pushed him inside.

"Now go to bed, for Kami's sake."

"Don't leave," he said, pulling her inside and Sakura pursed her lips. This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped. She could just leave after he fell asleep. With a nod, she pushed him to his room.

"Change your clothes," she told him and Sasuke grabbed some items from his closet before heading into the bathroom to change. Once he came out, he was dressed only in some Uchiha branded shorts. Sakura looked away, pointing at the bed. "Into bed."

Once he was in, she nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch." It was a lie, but she hoped he was drunk enough not to catch on.  
"Don't leave," he said again.

"What? Where am I going to sleep?' she asked exasperatedly and Sasuke just stared at her. "Here, with me."

Sakura's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. "Sasuke-kun." She begged.

"Stay."

"I don't have anything to sleep in." she said, convincing herself it was just to appease him and that she would leave after he went to sleep.

Sasuke climbed out of bed and went to the closet, handing her a dark blue shirt.

"Help me," she said softly, "With the zipper."

Sasuke nodded and she turned, sweeping her hair out of the way. He set one hand on her back and the other grabbed the zipper and pulled it all the way down. His hands parted her dress, his fingers skimming down her bare skin.

Sakura bit down on her lip, forcing herself away from him, she clutched the shirt to her chest and closed herself inside the bathroom. It was only as she slipped the dress off of her shoulders that she saw in the mirror that she was crying. Before pulling on his shirt, she washed her face.

He was in the bed again, eyes watching her as she went over to her. Sasuke moved the covers for her and she slid in easily. Laying stiffly at his side. The shirt had been his Genin one. The exact blue one she'd said goodbye to him in that first time.

After a moment, Sasuke pulled her to him, into his chest and in a weak moment, she put her arm around him.

"Promise me you won't go." He whispered and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I promise."

"Don't cry." He said right before he fell asleep and Sakura wondered how she could escape without waking him and too easily she decided that she couldn't. Slowly, she let herself sleep in his arms.

Sakura woke with a start, it was still dark outside, but the bed next to her was empty. Hastily she climbed out of bed. Silently searching for some explanation. She didn't have to go far because Sasuke stood on the balcony right outside the bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun."

He didn't turn to her. "You should accept Gaara's offer."

"What?"

"It's better for you there. Without me."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to avoid the feeling of her heart breaking again. "Sasuke-kun-"

"I tried to kill you Sakura!" he exploded suddenly before taking a breath. "You deserve a man who won't be able to do that to you."

"Anyone is capable of murder Sasuke-kun, if you trust them enough. There may have been a time where I didn't trust you. But I never thought that I didn't love you anymore."

"Gaara can give you what I can't. He can treat you better."

"He tried to kill me too, if you've forgotten."

Sasuke fell silent and Sakura continued to stare at his back as the cold wind brushed over her thighs.

"Maybe," he said eventually, "that has something to do with your taste in men then." He was looking over his shoulder, trademark smirk in place. Almost as if he was telling her she was annoying.

"If I go." She said softly, "In time, I'll probably marry him."

"I know."

"And you're ok with that?" she asked, taking the leap. She needed to know if he meant what he'd said to her at the wedding party when he was drunk.

"Does it matter?"

His reply startled her. She was expecting an affirmative, that he couldn't care less.

"Last night, at the wedding, you said something…"

"I was drunk."

"Did you mean it?"

He didn't answer, she wondered if it was because he didn't want to hurt her…or if it was for the reason she desperately wanted.

"If you tell me to stay, I will." She said suddenly.

"Sakura-"

"Say it and I will."

"Don't-"

Sakura, finally having had enough, turned him to her. "Look at me! You owe me at least that!"

And Sasuke prepared to tell her to go, but he couldn't. The words wouldn't come and before he could stop himself, he kissed her.

"That isn't an answer." She whispered.

"You already promised me you'd stay."

"What?"

"When I asked you to."

"That wasn't for-"

"It was."

"Ask me again."

He was silent for a moment before he said it, "Stay."

"Ok."

Eleven months later, they found themselves at another wedding, not their own, but Ino and Kiba's, after which Sasuke finally managed to do it, he proposed and Sakura had almost said no.

"It's time we got married, Sakura,"

"What?" she asked, and then paused, "Are you…proposing?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well, where's the ring?" Sakura asked and then sighed, "I'll give you a do-over to do it properly and we can just forget this, ok?"

"Hn."

The next morning Sasuke was looking for something. Tossing things around the house to the point where it almost drove Sakura mad. At lunch time, Sasuke threw a small red box on the table, sitting down opposite Sakura. "There. My mother's ring."

"_There?_" she mocked. "Are you being rude on purpose?"

Sasuke groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. Marry me, Sakura?"

"Why should I?" she teased, leaning forward. "Could it because you love me?"

Sasuke ran an annoyed hand down his face.

"Say it, Sasuke-kun. Say it and I'm yours." Sakura said, still teasing him, a wicked grin on her lips.

"Fine. I love you. Happy?" he said, pulling a ring from the box and holding it out to her.

Startled, she stared at him. "Sasuke-kun…" she gave him her hand and he slipped it on.

"Love you too."

Three months later, they were married overlooking the lake in the Uchiha Compound, with her parents coming in from the country to attend, and not exactly nine months after that a baby was born, but Sakura was sure no one noticed. No one but Tsunade, Kakashi and Hinata. Some years after that, they welcomed a second child. A boy this time, and because Sasuke named their first child, Sakura whispered the name Itachi to him. Sasuke had closed his eyes, she almost thought he would refuse, but then he nodded.

Not ten years later, Kakashi had arrived at the hospital. Already dead. It was at that moment that Sakura had realized their mortality. Both Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had been called to the hospital. She'd collapsed and Naruto had caught her as she cried, because Sasuke had been too angry. The three of them had gone soon after to avenge their sensei. For many, many days after that, Sasuke had touched her every time he saw he, almost as if to make sure she was still there.

Four short years after that, they lost someone else. Tsunade had been lecturing Naruto, telling him that he would soon be ready for being Hokage, when she fainted. Shizune had told them that Tsunade shortening her life so many times had finally caught up with her, and Sakura had searched through her books day and night for a way to save Tsunade, who had become like a second mother to her, but the Hokage had died the next day, in her sleep.

All the Kage had attended the funeral and only a week later, Naruto's coronation took place and he stepped into the role of Hokage. Sakura had no idea how he'd made time, but a year later, she'd help deliver Hinata's fourth child to the busy Hokage. The girl was the spitting image of her father.

Sakura fell pregnant again soon after that, by accident. It had happened the night after Sasuke had returned from an extended mission and had been especially ravenous for her. But the Uchiha didn't mind another child, he seemed almost happy about it and so was she.

And Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had everything they'd ever hoped for and they were happy and no longer afraid to feel it, afraid that something will come to tear it away. There were no more wars during their lifetime, no more Akatsuki and no more hate. The shinobi of the world, for the first time had a long, long era of peace.

The End.

Whoa. This chapter turned out longer than expected.

But there were some things that I wanted the characters to experience before the end.

Sakura needed to spend time away from Konoha, as Naruto and Sasuke both had.

Sasuke had to realize that he cared, on his own.

And Naruto had to become Hokage and have what he's always wanted – a family.

I hope it turned out ok.

I'll start working on finishing one of my other fics now. Not sure which one. Possibly Stand by Me or The World Won't Wait. Still deciding lol.

Just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and even read this.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, Explosions by Ellie Goulding, When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne or Wonderful Life by Gwen Stefani.

Read & Review please :D

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
